One of those Girls
by Typerer13
Summary: A short BBxRae songfic. lol the ending sucks cheese but it not all bad. The product of a profane mind and writers block


I don't own Teen Titans, Avril Lavigne, or the song One of Those Girls.

One of Those Girls

I lay back onto my bed, my head hitting the pillow with a dull thud. I let out a sigh as I thought of the day's events. Terra came back, not five minutes before I told Beast boy I liked him. I clicked the on button on my IPod. The first song that played was One of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne. How ironic.

_I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money_

I can't believe he still trusts her! She left him to explore the world with a rich snob! She just barges back in, bats her eyelashes at him, and suddenly he's following he around like a puppy.

_I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him_

She looks him in his beautiful emerald eyes, and has the nerve to lie to him! I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was lying her non-existent ass off when she said that she made a mistake by leaving him.

_I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out_

I hope he figures it out soon. I can't stand the thought of her playing with him like that. He has a good, open heart, and she's destroying it.

_She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

I've seen the way she looks at other men and other women as well. But Beast Boy only sees her. She's no good, just like every other slut out there; I just wish he knew that.

_She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_  
_You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

He really has no clue. I have to admit, she is such a good actress he won't see it coming at all. Then it'll hit him like a frikkin' truck and I will personally kick her ass for breaking him again.

_She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late_

I told him all of this. Multiple times.

"She's gonna hurt you Beast, She'll hurt you bad."

"Aw, c'mon Rae, Terra wouldn't do that. She loves me and I love her, so butt out."

"But Beast-"

"I said Butt out!"

_The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die_

Every time she walks past, he seems to go into a daze. It looks as if he's drugged. He would die for her, and that's exactly what I'm afraid of. I hear them walk past and sigh, he's whipped.

_I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out_

I can't believe how she's managed to play him like a fiddle. He went after me about Malchior, but he won't listen to me about Terra.

_She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one _

Hey, Beasters, I hear her say every morning. Goddess, what a dumb nickname. Really Beasters is the best she can come up with? I kinda feel hypocritical. I mean, I got with a guy immediately after they hooked up, and he calls me Raby-Waby. Seriously WTF? Ugh, that's stupidly ridiculous. I dumped him the day before, after I caught him macking Terra. She's totally playing with Beast!

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head _

Yesterday I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and saw Beast Boy standing there crying. He found out about her, he saw her kissing him as well, and heard the conversation that me and that ho had. I said she was a cock sucking bitch and she said that Beast Boy would never believe me if I told him. Oops. Beast an over to me, and I held him and told him she was crazy and that it was all her fault.

_She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame; she's the one to blame._

And now she's off, bruised and bloody, to the next one. What? I had to give that little whore something to remember me by. She hurt my Beast Boy, I broke her ugly little face, and arm, and ribs, and foot. You get the point. She deserved it. After all, in the words of Ms. Lavigne, she's one of those girls.

3 Years Later: BB's POV

A few years ago, I was torn between Terra, a girl I thought I loved, and a beautiful, purple haired, violet eyed half demon. After what Terra did to me, my choice became clear. I truly did love this calm, sarcastic girl. Her wiseass remarks, her rare displays of emotion, even the way she shot down my jokes was cute. Ah, well they all sucked cheese anyway. Rae was perfect for me, and even if she won't admit it, she loves me and my ears and my "stupid assed" jokes. Her words, not mine. I can tell she does by the way she blushes when I flirt. Malchior never managed that, so suck it! Raven Roth Logan is MINE!

**END**


End file.
